


ROMANCE

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), Red_Sally



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Nudity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	ROMANCE

Полный вариант, NSFW
    

Со снами тоже все было совсем по-разному.  
Хисаши редко приходили какие-то сюжетные сны, обычно ему снилось или что-то совсем абстрактное, на одних ощущениях, или что-то совсем конкретное, вроде готовых аккордов к новой песне. Иногда еще снились истории – обычно совершенно фантастические, с готовыми концепциями и предысториями. Так, например, один раз ему приснилась планета, которую населяли разумные существа шестнадцати разных полов. Во сне все было очень логично увязано – зачем какой пол нужен в сложном процессе размножения, но когда Хисаши проснулся, то помнил только про один, который больше всего поразил его воображение. Целый отдельный пол отводился хитроумной природой существ из сна для того, чтобы воспитывать в детенышах чувство долга. Долг в архитектуре этого сна представал тоже сложной и громоздкой концепцией, и, проснувшись, Хисаши как ни старался, так и не смог вспомнить досконально, в чем эта концепция заключалась.  
У Аччана же сны были совсем другими. Обычно к нему приходили сны очень эмоциональные, чаще всего – мучительные, после которых он просыпался в слезах или с испуганно колотящимся сердцем. Если Хисаши при этом находился рядом, он обнимал Аччана и ждал, пока его перестанет трясти, но уже давно не спрашивал о том, что именно ему приснилось. Вопросы только расстраивали Аччана еще больше, но если он хотел, то рассказывал сам: скупо, сухо, будто бы считая себя обязанным объясниться за слезы и то, что невольно разбудил.  
Но иногда Аччану снилось и что-то явно приятное. Хисаши нравилось заставать эти моменты, бодрствуя, хотя это и редко у него получалось. Но ему нравилось смотреть, как у Аччана трепещут ресницы, приоткрываются губы, а на скулах проступает едва заметный, смугло-розовый румянец.  
– Что тебе снилось? – спрашивал он потом, дождавшись, пока Аччан вынырнет из дремы. И тот мягко улыбался, щурясь, потирался лицом о подушку или его грудь и вздыхал так сладко, что у Хисаши самого перехватывало дыхание.  
– Что-то очень хорошее, – обычно говорил Аччан и тянулся за поцелуем, и Хисаши каждый раз забывал, что хотел хотя бы в этот раз добиться от него какой-то конкретики.  



End file.
